Twins in Time
by bttf4444
Summary: What if Marty returned from 1955, and discovered that he had a twin? An AU story. Finished now! To be continued in 'Kidnapped'. Checked story for errors on September 18, 2006
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also do not own Back In Time by Huey Lewis and The News.**_  
_

_October 26, 1985  
10:28 AM PST_

Marty was in bed sleeping. Suddenly, the radio alarm clock came on, playing Back In Time by Huey Lewis and The News.

'So take me away... I don't mind...' warbled Huey's voice, on the radio. 'But you better promise me... I'll be back in time... Gotta get back in time...'

'What a nightmare!' Marty whispered, as he was stretching.

As Marty was heading to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse that somehow something was different about the living room. Marty glanced at the living room again. All the furniture was different. It was newer and much better looking than the furniture that used to be there. Marty then walked into the kitchen, where his siblings were having breakfast. Dave was now wearing a suit, and Linda looked much more attractive than she had before.

'Oh, if Paul calls me - tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight,' Linda was telling Dave.

With a note of irritation, Dave said, 'Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago.'

'Now which one was it, Greg or Craig?' Linda asked, with some frustration.

'I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends,' groused Dave, obviously annoyed.

With a note of surprise, Marty exclaimed, 'What the hell is this?'

'Breakfast,' Linda replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

'What, did you sleep in your clothes again last night?' ribbed Dave.

'Yeah, yeah, what are you wearing, Dave?' Marty asked, rather defensively.

'Marty, I always wear a suit to the office,' Dave replied, giving Marty a strange look. 'You all right?'

'Yeah,' mumbled Marty.

Just then, someone else who looked just like Marty walked into the room. Marty nearly fainted, in surprise.

'Who-who are you?' gasped Marty.

Marty's double burst out laughing. 'I'm Calvin, your twin, your very best pal in the world! How can you forget all about me? Surely you must be joshing, Marty!'

'Yeah, yeah, I was just joshing,' stammered Marty. 'Of course I remember you, Cal-calvin.'

'Did you accidently hit your head or something?' Calvin asked, concerned.

Marty then glanced at his parents. Both of them were looking much better than before. His father, George, had grey hair in a stylish hairstyle - and his mother, Lorraine, looked much thinner than before. Marty fell to the ground, then he got up a few seconds later.

'Marty, are you all right?' Lorraine asked, concerned.

'Did you hurt your head?' asked Dave.

'I am really concerned for Marty,' said Calvin. 'He acted like he didn't even recognize me, his very own twin.'

'You guys look great!' exclaimed Marty. 'Mom, you look so thin!'

'Why, thank you, Marty,' replied Lorraine.

George playfully pinched Lorraine on her bottom.

'George!' Lorraine exclaimed, playfully. Then she turned to Marty and, before kissing him, said, 'Good morning, sleepyhead! Good morning, Dave, Linda, and Calvin!'

'Good morning, Mom,' Dave and Calvin replied, simultaneously.

'Good morning, Mom,' Linda repeated. Then, turning to Marty, she added, 'Oh, Marty, I almost forgot, Jennifer Parker called.'

'Oh, I sure like her, Marty - she is such a sweet girl,' gushed Lorraine. 'Isn't tonight the night of the big date?'

Marty, still a little dazed, asked, 'What, what, ma?'

'Well, aren't you going up to the lake tonight?', Lorraine asked, confused. 'You've been planning it for two weeks.'

'Well, ma, we talked about this,' protested Marty. 'We're not gonna go to the lake - the car's wrecked.'

'Wrecked?' George asked, confused.

'Wrecked?' Dave exclaimed. 'When did this happen, and-'

'Quiet down - I'm sure the car is fine,' assured George.

'Why am I always the last one to know about these things?' groused Dave.

George then opened the door to the garage. Biff was there, wearing a track suit and waxing the McFly's car. There was also a truck with the words 'Biff's Auto Dealing' printed on it.

'See, there's Biff out there, waxing it right now,' remarked George. Then he turned to Biff, and added, 'Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one.'

'Just finishing up the second coat now,' Biff replied.

'Now, Biff, don't con me,' George insisted, firmly.

'I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. McFly,' stammered Biff. 'I mean, I was just starting on the second coat.'

George then closed the door and muttered, 'That Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something. Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him-'

George sat down, and Lorraine sat on her lap.

'-we never would have fallen in love,' finished Lorraine.

'That's right,' agreed George.

'Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived!' called out Biff, carrying a package. Then, seeing Marty, he added, 'Oh, hi, Marty!' Then to George, Biff said, 'I think it's your new book!'

After the box was open, everyone saw that it was a book entitled _A Match Made In Space_, and the author listed was George McFly. On the cover were two teens, who looked a bit like young George and Lorraine - and a spaceman who looked like Marty with his radiation suit on.

'Oh, honey, your first novel,' Lorraine gushed.

'Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything,' replied George.

'Oh, oh, Marty, here's your keys,' stammered Biff, handing Marty a set of keys. 'You're all waxed up - ready for tonight.'

'Keys?' asked Marty, stunned. Marty could hardly believe it. Everyone in his family was much happier, Biff was not pushing Marty's father around, his father had just published his first novel - and he had a twin brother named Calvin!

'Come on, buddy,' urged Calvin. 'Let's go for a cruise, shall we?'

'Uh, yeah, sure,' stammered Marty, as he and Calvin stepped out into the garage.

'Are you sure you're okay, Marty?' asked Calvin, concerned. 'I mean, you shouldn't be driving if you aren't feeling well.'

'Sorry, Cal,' Marty apologized. 'I guess I'm still shook up from a nightmare that I had last night.'

'Nightmare?' asked Calvin, concerned. 'Would you like to talk about it?'

'Uh, no, that's okay,' replied Marty.

'Well, are you sure?' asked Calvin. 'I mean, you haven't been yourself all morning. That must have been some nightmare.'

'No, it's just that I, uh...' then Marty gasped when he saw the Toyota truck that he had admired, shortly before his trip back to 1955.

'Yeah, Marty, that's your truck,' Calvin said, gently. 'Let me guess, you had a nightmare that your truck was destroyed, and Jennifer was hurt?'

Before Marty could respond, he heard three sonic booms coming from outside. Marty and Calvin looked up to see the DeLorean on the driveway. The DeLorean had knocked over a few trash cans. Then Doc climbed out of the DeLorean, wearing a very bright yellow suit.

Running up to the twins, Doc called out, 'Marty! Calvin! You gotta come back with me!'

'Where?' asked Marty, confused.

'Back to the future!' replied Doc.

'Future?' asked Calvin, confused. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty, as he saw Doc rummaging through the trash can, picking out some rubbish. 'What are you doing, Doc?'

'I need fuel,' explained Doc. 'Go ahead, both of you! Quick! Get in the car.'

'Isn't this car a little too small for all three of us?' Calvin asked, confused.

'Just get in, boys!' Doc urged. 'The future concerns both of you.'

'Wait a minute, Doc,' protested Marty. 'What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become - assholes or something?'

'No, no, no, no, no! Marty, both you and Calvin turn out fine. It's your kids, boys - something has got to be done about your kids.'

Then, as Marty and Calvin scrunched up together on the passenger seat, Doc stepped into the driver's side of the car, and began to take off.

'Hey, Doc, we better back up,' Marty insisted. 'We don't have enough roads to get up to 88.'

'Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads,' insisted Doc, as he pulled down his futuristic pair of glasses. Doc then piloted the car up into the air.

oooooooooo

Excited to show the twins his new matchbooks, Biff ran outside, shouting, 'Say, Marty and Calvin! Marty! Calvin! I wanna show you boys these new matchbooks for my auto detailing I had printed up...'

Just then, Biff saw the DeLorean's wheels lift up, and began to fly.

'A flying DeLorean?' Biff asked, stunned.

Then Biff saw the DeLorean blast off down the street, turn around, and head up into the sky - before disappearing into thin air, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.

'What the hell is going on here?' demanded Biff, speaking to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 21, 2015  
4:29 PM PST_

As Doc was piloting the DeLorean, the DeLorean had almost collided with a taxi. Marty and Calvin both screamed.

'What the hell was that?' asked Marty, perturbed.

'Taxi-cab,' answered Doc.

'What do you mean a taxi-cab?' fumed Marty. 'I thought we were flying.'

'Precisely,' Doc replied.

'All right, Doc, what's going on, huh?' Marty asked, with annoyance. 'Where are we? When are we?'

Doc lifted up his futuristic glasses to look at the time display, and replied, 'We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4:29 PM, on Wednesday, October 21, 2015.'

'2015? You mean we're in the future?' asked Marty, astonished.

'Future?' asked Calvin, confused. 'All right, what are you guys talking about? How can we possibly be in the future?'

'Uh, Calvin, um,' stammered Marty. 'I don't know how to tell you this, but - you're in a time machine!'

'And this is the year 2015?' asked Calvin, stunned.

'October 21, 2015,' replied Doc.

'Doc, you really invented a time machine?' asked Calvin, stunned. 'Hey, Doc, Marty was acting really strange this morning, like he didn't even remember me. Does this time machine have something to do with it?'

'Please, we don't have time for this right now,' insisted Doc. 'I promise that your questions will be answered later.'

Just then, something else was troubling Calvin, 'You mean to say that you showed Marty the time machine - before showing it to me? Why couldn't you have shown it to both of us together? Now I feel betrayed - like you like Marty better than me!'

'No, Calvin,' protested Doc, pleadingly, 'it's not like that at all! I promise! I'll explain to you later. Right now, we have other business to take care of.'

'Fine, whatever,' grumbled Calvin. He could not think any sane reason why Doc would invite Marty and not him to show off a project as major as a time machine. Still, he was not one to become easily angered - so he decided to swallow his pride, and hope that Doc would explain to him why later.

'Here's our exit,' Doc informed the twins.

The twins have noticed that a sign read 'Phoenix : Boston : London' - and underneath it said, 'Local traffic: Hill Valley exit next right.' After Doc piloted the DeLorean away from the skyway, the twins noticed another sign that read 'Welcome to Hill Valley. Goldie Wilson II Mayor. A Nice Place To Live. Please fly safely. Ejection Seats Save Lives'. Then Doc finally landed the DeLorean into an alleyway.

Doc then opened the DeLorean doors and said, 'Okay, boys, first you gotta get out and change clothes.'

'Right now?' asked Marty. 'It's pouring rain.'

Doc looked at his watch, then said, 'Wait five more seconds.' After the rain stopped in exactly five seconds, Doc said, 'Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service.'

After the trio had left the DeLorean, Doc began to pull a rubber mask off his face.

'Excuse the disguise, boys,' said Doc, 'but I was afraid you guys wouldn't recognize me. I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got a whole natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think?'

'You look great, Doc,' Marty replied, amazed.

'Yeah, I agree,' chimed in Calvin.

'The future - unbelievable,' muttered Marty. 'I gotta check this out, Doc.'

'Yeah, the future is, like, totally awesome,' Calvin agreed.

'All in good time, boys,' insisted Doc. 'We're on a tight schedule here.'

'Tell me about my future,' pleaded Marty. 'I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become, like a rich rock star or something?'

'Do I become a professional football player?' added Calvin. 'Am I a Los Angeles Laker?'

'Please, boys,' Doc said, firmly. 'No one should know too much about their own destiny.'

'Right, right,' mumbled Marty, 'I am rich though, right?'

'Yeah, Doc,' chimed in Calvin, 'you said that we turned out fine - that it was our kids that were in trouble.'

'Boys, please, take off your shirts,' instructed Doc. Then, after Marty and Calvin both complied, Doc added, 'Put on these jackets and shoes.'

Then Doc went into the car to grab a futuristic pair of binoculars, which looked a bit like a very thin camera.

'We've got a mission to accomplish!' proclaimed Doc.

Doc then ran down to the end of the alleyway, and used the gadget to watch a pair of boys who looked just like Marty and Calvin - they were Marty McFly Junior and Calvin McFly Junior - walking into a futuristic telephone booth.

'Uh-huh,' muttered Doc. 'Precisely on schedule.'

oooooooooo

Marty and Calvin were putting on the shoes and jackets that Doc had given to them. Marty chose the red jacket and shoes - while Calvin put on the blue jacket and shoes.

'Power laces! All right!' shouted Marty, awed.

'Why can't we have things like that in 1985?' Calvin put in.

'This thing doesn't fit,' commented Marty, after putting his jacket on.

Doc came running up to the twins, and pushed a flashing little button on Marty's jacket, which was beeping.

'Size adjusting, fit.' remarked a computerized voice inside the jacket.

Then Doc repeated the process with Calvin. The computerized voice in Calvin's jacket said the same thing.

'Pull out your pants pockets,' instructed Doc. 'All kids in the future wear their pants inside out.'

Marty and Doc both complied. Doc then reached into his bag, and he pulled out two colourful caps.

'Put on these caps,' said Doc, as he put the caps onto the heads of Marty and Calvin. 'Perfect! You guys are the splitting image of your future sons.'

'What?' asked Marty.

'So what are you saying, Doc?' Calvin asked. 'We each have a son at around the same time - and they look just like each other, and like us?'

'That's a little uncanny!' Marty remarked.

'Uncanny, but possible - and true,' replied Doc. 'In exactly 2 minutes, you boys go around the corner into the Cafe 80's.'

'Cafe 80s?' asked Marty, astonished. It was hard for Marty to believe that, sometime in the future, the '80s would be considered 'retro'. _I guess it's inevitable, though_, thought Marty, with a sigh.

'It's one of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi,' Doc told the twins. Then, after pulling two fifty dollar bills from his pocket, Doc added, 'Here's a fifty for each of you - and wait for a guy named Griff.'

'Right, Griff,' muttered Marty.

'Right,' replied Doc. 'Griff's going to ask you guys about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested.'

'Okay,' Marty and Calvin replied, simultaneously.

'Then leave, come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone - and try not to look at anything.'

'I don't get it,' Marty said, confused. 'I, I thought you said this had something to do with our kids.'

Doc grabbed a newspaper from his bag and said, 'Look what happens to your sons!'

Marty and Calvin looked at the paper, which was the Hill Valley Edition of USA Today. The headline read 'Look-Alike Cousins Jailed' - and the sub-headline read 'Martin McFly Junior And Calvin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft'.

'Our sons?' asked Marty, amazed. 'Our oldest sons, I presume - as they're both Junior.' After Marty looked at the picture, he gasped, 'God, they look just like us!' Then, reading from the newspaper, Marty continued, 'Within two hours of their arrest, Martin McFly Junior and Calvin McFly Junior were tried, convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary.'

'Within two hours?' Calvin asked, shocked.

'The justice system works swiftly in the future,' shouted Doc, 'now that they've abolished all lawyers.'

'Oh, this is heavy!' mumbled Marty.

'Oh, it gets worse!' Doc explained. 'Marty, next week your daughter attempts to break them out of jail - and she gets sent up for 20 years!'

'Wha - my daughter?' Marty asks, shocked. 'Wait a minute, I have a daughter?'

'You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family.'

'No!' cried out Marty and Calvin, simultaneously.

'Hey, Doc, this date...' Marty started to say. 'Wait, this is tomorrow's newspaper!'

'Precisely!' replied Doc. 'I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today - to prevent this incident from ever happening.'

Just then, Doc's watch beeped. 'Damn, I'm late!' groaned Doc.

'Wait a minute, where are you going now?' asked Marty.

'To intercept your sons, you guys are taking their places. Round the corner at the Cafe 80's, guy named Griff, just say no!'

As Marty and Calvin walked off to start their mission, Doc called out, 'Oh, boys, be careful around that Griff character.' Doc put his finger up to his head, and made a 'he's loopy' sign as he continued, 'He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants.'

As the twins walked down the alleyway towards Courthouse Square, they saw posters stating 'Re-elect Mayor Wilson Jr', among other things.

'The future!' Marty and Calvin exclaimed, simultaneously. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beat It by Michael Jackson.**_  
_

_October 21, 2015  
4:56 PM PST_

As the twins have entered the Courthouse Square, they've notice that the building has changed vasty. Oh, the Courthouse was still there - but it now the Courthouse Mall. The clock was still stopped at 10:04, though. Flying cars were all around - and the twins could see the skyway from where they were standing. Just as when Marty had first stepped into the square in 1955, he and Calvin nearly got hit by a car - so they stepped out of the way to let it pass. Looking at the Courthouse, they saw that, instead of a car park, the central bit of the Square now had a pond and tropical plants. There was a man fishing there. The twins looked around again - and saw the 'on ramp' between road and skyway. Cars were both entering and exiting the skyway. Marty and Calvin turned around. The Texaco station hag also changed! It was now 2 levels - one for hover-converted vehicles and one for ground cars.

'Welcome to Texaco,' greeted a computerized voice. 'You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear...'

The twins looked over at the cinema. It was now called Holomax - and Jaws 19 is showing, directed by someone named Max Spielberg. The twins looked away and a holo-shark came out, creeping towards the twins. It was just about to 'eat' them.

'Argh!' Marty and Calvin shrieked.

As the twins had gotten up, they noticed that there were people looking at them strangely.

'Shark still looks fake,' commented Marty.

'Yeah, really,' agreed Calvin.

Then the twins have noticed a holo-billboard somewhere.

'Hi, friends,' announced a voice from the holo-billboard. 'Goldie Wilson III for Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems. You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember, keep 'em flying.'

As the twins saw an antique store, called Blast From The Past, they looked in the window. Inside were a _Grey's Sports Almanac: 1950-2000_, a Jaws Nintendo game, an old Apple Mac (circa 1984), a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dustbuster, Perrier water bottles, a Super VHS video camera, a Walkman, some Dragnet and Animal House videos, the political comedy album Trust Me, and (for some strange reason) Marty's shirt and the jacket that he wore on his trip to 1955.

'Wow! I guess we really are in the future!' remarked Calvin.

'I wonder why my shirt and the jacket that I wore to 1955 are in there,' pondered Marty.

'To 1955?' asked Calvin, confused. 'What are you talking about, Marty? You went back to 1955?'

'Look, Calvin, we don't have time for this right now,' Marty said, sighing. 'I'll explain everything to you later. I promise.'

'Fine, whatever,' mumbled Calvin. _Why didn't I get to travel back to 1955? How come Doc told Marty about the time machine - before he told me about it?_ Calvin tried to clear his mind of those thoughts - but he still felt left out.

oooooooooo

The twins then walked into the Cafe 80's next door, where Lou's Aerobics was in 1985, and Lou's Cafe was in 1955. The song Beat It by Michael Jackson was being played.

'Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,' warbled Michael Jackson's voice. 'No one wants to be defeated... Showin' how funky strong is your fight... It doesn't matter who's wrong or right... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it...'

As Marty looked around, he noticed that the layout of the Cafe is similar to Lou's Cafe. Behind the counter were some TV screens playing shows of the 1980s - including Family Ties, Miami Vice, Dallas, Cheers, The Oprah Winfrey Show, The Smurfs, and Taxi. The Cafe was decorated with various decorations from the 1980s. Two cyclists were inside pedaling on exercise bikes. There were no waiters or anything like that in the Cafe, just video waiters. One of them, who looked like Michael Jackson, was talking to a woman customer who was sitting at the counter.

'...or you might want to go south western with our la bamba fajita tortilla pita. It's got a hot salsa, avocados, some natural mix with your choice of beans, chicken, b..b..beef or pork...' the Michael Jackson video was saying.

'What the hell is this?' asked Marty. 'No waiters? Of the human variety, I mean.'

'This looks a little too futuristic to be called Cafe 80s,' remarked Calvin, 'even though they do feature the '80s pop culture.'

'Well, Doc did say that this was one of those nostalgic place not done very well,' commented Marty.

'I guess he was right,' Calvin remarked.

A video waitor, looking like Ronald Reagan, zoomed up to the twins. It said, 'Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi...'

'You must have the hostage special!' interrupted another video waiter on the same video, who looked like the Ayatollah Khomeini.

'Cajun style,' argued 'Ronald Reagan'.

'You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special!' insisted the 'Ayatollah Khomeini'.

The two video waiters kept talking over one another, making it hard for the twins to work out what they are saying.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey!' protested Marty.

The video waiters then shut up.

'All we want is a Pepsi,' said Marty.

'A Pepsi for each of us,' clarified Calvin.

Two Pepsis in futuristic bottles appeared out of the counter. Marty and Calvin each picked one up, and looked at it.

'Hey, McFly,' someone called out. It was Biff Tannen, looking much older.

The twins turned around.

'Yeah, I seen you boys around.' Then, singling out Marty, Biff added, 'You, in the red jacket, you're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?'

'Biff?' asked Marty, stunned. Why was he being singled out for special treatment?

'You're Marty Jr!' insisted Biff. After Biff got up, carrying a cane, he walked over to Marty, and continued, 'Tough break kid, must be rough being named after a complete butthead.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Marty.

Biff tapped Marty on the head with his cane, and said, 'Hello?'

'Hey?' protested Marty.

Calvin looked on, confused.

'Hello, anybody home? Huh? Think McFly, think! Your old man, Mr. Loser?' ranted Biff.

'What?' asked Marty, stunned.

'That's right,' sneered Biff. 'Loser with a capital 'L'.'

'Look, I happen to know that George McFly is no longer a loser,' protested Marty.

'No, I'm not talking about George McFly,' insisted Biff. 'I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Marty McFly Senior - the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet. At least his twin still made something of his life.'

'I did?' gasped Marty. Then covering, he added, 'Uh, I mean, I mean he did?'

'Hey Gramps,' a young Biff look-alike cut in. 'I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!'

Biff got up and said, 'Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week.'

'Yeah, with your eyes closed?' sneered the young Biff look-alike.

'Are you two related?' asked Marty.

'Hello, hello, anybody home?' Biff asked, hitting Marty with his cane. 'What'd you think, Griff just calls me grandpa for his health?'

'He's Griff?' Marty asked, worriedly, glancing at his twin.

Calvin shrugged and said, 'Yeah, I guess so! Doc did warn us about him.'

'Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for?' Griff groused.

'Hey, kids,' Biff said, to the twins. 'Say hello to your grandma for me.'

'Get out of there, Gramps!' Griff ordered his grandfather, pulling him out of the cafe.

'Hey, take it easy!' Biff protested.

Just then, Griff came back in and shouted, 'Hey, McFly and McFly, don't go anywhere! You guys are next!'

After Griff left, the twins glanced around the cafe, and saw Wild Gunman - the twins favourite video game. Two small boys were next to it.

'This is a video game!' remarked one of the boys. 'I got it working!'

'My dad taught me about these,' replied the second boy.

'It _is_ Wild Gunman.' Marty and Calvin gasped, walking over to the game.

'How do you play this thing?' asked the first boy.

'I'll show you, kid,' offered Marty, taking off his cap and throwing it on top of the game. 'I'm a crack shot at this.'

Marty then fired at the game - and, sure enough, he was a crack shot. The words 'Crack Shot' appeared on the screen.

'You mean you have to use your hands?' asked the first boy.

'That's like a baby's toy!' scowled the second boy.

Then the two small boys left.

'Baby's toy?' Marty asked, puzzled.

'Yeah, what did they expect us to use?' asked Calvin. 'Our feet?'

Just then, another boy dressed up just like Marty had entered the building. That had to be Marty Jr.

'Pepsi Perfect,' Marty Jr ordered.

'Damn,' muttered Marty, looking around for a hiding place.

'Pepsi,' repeated Marty Jr.

Then Marty jumped behind the counter and hid. Calvin glanced over at Marty Jr, his future nephew.

_I guess our sons share our respective tastes in colours_, Calvin pondered.

Then Griff went back into the Cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 21, 2005  
5:15 PM PST_

'Hey, McFly,' shouted Griff, 'I thought I told you to stay in here!'

'Griff, guys,' pleaded Marty Jr, pushing up his jacket sleeve, as the auto-fit on it was broken. 'How's it going?'

'McFly!' Griff shouted to Marty Jr - then, looking at Calvin, repeated, 'McFly!'

'Yeah?' asked Marty Jr.

'What is your deal, Griff?' Calvin demanded.

'McFly!' Griff repeated, looking at Calvin.

'Yeah, that's my name,' Calvin said, shrugging. 'What's your deal?'

'Your shoe's unvelked!' shouted Griff.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no!' protested Calvin. 'I'm not falling for that. That is, like, the oldest trick in the book.'

'Fine, whatever,' Griff muttered. 'So, McFly and McFly, have you guys made a decision about tonight's opportunity?'

'Um, yeah, Griff, you know,' stammered Marty Jr. 'I was thinking about it, and I'm not sure - because I just think it might just be a little bit dangerous.'

Calvin looked over at his future nephew, horrified. _Just say, 'No, I'm not interested!'_ Calvin silently pleaded.

Then the tough-looking female blonde ran her finger across Marty Junior's face, sneering, 'What's wrong, McFly? You got no scrote?'

Before the blonde could touch Marty Junior in an inappropriate place, Calvin intervened and pushed the blonde away from Marty Jr.

'I could take you to court for physical assault!' sneered the blonde. 'Don't you know that it's illegal to push a girl around that way?'

'Yeah, sure, double standards!' snorted Calvin. 'You want to be one of the guys - except for when it's inconvenient, eh?'

Before the blonde could respond, Griff shouted, 'Well! Since when did you become the physical type?'

'The answer's no, Griff,' shouted Calvin.

Marty Jr looked at who appeared to be his cousin and best friend, astonished.

'No?' Griff shouted, in disbelief.

'Yeah, what are you, deaf and stupid?' Calvin sneered. 'I said no!'

Calvin was about to leave the Cafe, and drag Marty Jr with him - until Griff shouted, 'What's wrong, McFly, chicken?'

One of Griff's cronies played a chicken sound effect. Trying to control his rage, Calvin turned around and glared at Griff.

'Look, punk!' Calvin snapped. 'Choosing to not do something stupid does not make someone a chicken. In fact, it takes a hell of a lot more courage to stand up to those of your ilk!'

Griff grabbed his baseball bat and charged for Calvin. 'Argh!' shouted Griff. Griff missed hitting Calvin, but, instead, he hit the 'Ronald Reagan' video waiter. Calvin noticed Griff growing a little taller, possibly due to the bionic implants that Doc warned Calvin and Marty of.

'All right, punk!' Griff shouted to Calvin.

'Hey, look!' Calvin shouted to Griff, pointing to Griff's back.

Griff looked. Calvin tried to punch Griff, but Griff caught Calvin's wrist, smiling evilly at him. Calvin then kicked Griff,and Griff let go. Calvin then pushed Griff into his gang, and all four of them fell to the floor. Marty Junior looked on, astonished.

'Oomph!' shouted the quartet, simultaneously.

'Come on - let's go,' Calvin prompted Marty Jr, dragging him out of the Cafe - passing by Biff, who was cleaning Griff's car. Inside the square, they saw two small girls on scooters. Marty Junior and Calvin ran up to them.

Calvin lifted one of the girls off her scooter. Marty Junior followed Calvin's lead, and he did the same with the other girl.

'Hey,' both girls protested, simultaneously.

'We need to borrow your...' Calvin started to say, then he took a good look at the board.

'... hoverboards,' Marty Junior finished.

'Here,' said Calvin, giving the handlebars back to the first girl. Marty Jr does the same with the second girl.

Marty Jr and Calvin then put the hoverboards down, and saw that they hovered. Both boys jumped onto their boards, hovering past the Cafe 80s.

'They're on hoverboards!' shouted one of Griff's cronies.

'Get the boards!' shouted another one of Griff's cronies.

'Get the McFly twins!' shouted the blonde.

Calvin was almost getting the hang of his hoverboard, until he nearly bumped into some people and rocks.

'Be careful, Calvin!' shouted Marty Jr, grabbing for Calvin's hand to help steady him.

As Griff's gang got onto their hoverboards, Calvin grabbed Marty Junior's hand and urged, 'Hurry! Let's go! They're heading right towards us.'

'Get them!' shouted one of Griff's cronies.

As a truck landed into the street, Marty Junior and Calvin reached out to grab the back of the truck. One of Griff's cronies tried to grab at Marty Junior, but he missed.

oooooooooo

As he was watching the hoverboard chase that was taking place, Biff muttered, 'There's something very familiar about all this.'

oooooooooo

Calvin grabbed the rope from the back of the truck, and trailed behind - as if he was water-skiing. Marty Junior grabbed onto Calvin's waist. Griff tried to hit the duo with his bat, but he missed - breaking the headlight on his car.

'Whoa,' shouted the duo, simultaneously. Calvin glanced into the street, and he noticed a car coming.

'Argh,' shouted Calvin, as he and Marty Jr had just missed the car.

Calvin began to hover over to the pond, when Marty Jr called out, 'Hey, Calvin, why are you going over to the pond? These type of hoverboards don't work on water.'

'Oops, sorry, I forgot,' muttered Calvin, as he began to circle around the pond instead - with Marty Jr following him.

As Griff's gang made his way over to the duo, on their jet-powered boards, Marty Jr turned over to Calvin and whispered, 'Quick, Calvin! Jump off and lie down!'

Calvin quickly complied. Griff's board then caught onto a rock, and the whole gang fell off - flying through the air, and crashing through the front window of Courthouse Mall.

'Holy shit!' muttered Calvin. Turning to Marty Jr, he added, 'Did you see that?'

'Yeah, I certainly have,' Marty Jr gushed, awed. 'I'm sure they'll be arrested for that.'

The duo then ran up to the girls that they've gotten their hoverboards from - and, trying to hand the hoverboards back to them, Calvin said, 'Hey, kids, hey, little girls, thanks.'

'Keep it,' replied the girl that Calvin had gotten his board from. 'We've got Pit Bulls, now.'

'Come on,' urged the other girl.

After the girls left, Marty Jr turned to Calvin and said, 'Come on, let's get to my place, now.'

Calvin was about turn down the offer - but curiosity had gotten the better of him. Calvin replied, 'Sure, I guess so.'

'Grandma Lorraine said that she was coming over tonight, with pizza for us,' explained Marty Jr.

Calvin's mouth began to water at the thought of pizza. Calvin then followed Marty Jr to his home in Hilldale. 


	5. Chapter 5

_October 21, 2005  
5:35 PM PST_

After Calvin, Marty Jr, and Griff's gang left the Cafe 80s - Marty finally stepped out from behind the counter. He gazed outside, and saw Marty Junior and Calvin flying on some strange flying boards, trying to escape from Griff's gang. _Go on, Calvin, you can do it_, urged Marty. Gradually, Marty began to remember a little more about his twin. Trying to set his memories straight was giving Marty a headache.

Suddenly, there was crash in the front door of the Courthouse Mall. _What the hell was that?_ Marty thought.

Marty then decided that it was safe to leave the Cafe, and he decided to head on over to the Courthouse Mall, to see what the commotion was.

oooooooooo

Biff glanced up from waxing Griff's car, and he saw the boy who appeared to be Marty Junior leaving Cafe 80s. But Biff had distinctly remembered him leaving the Cafe awhile back.

'What the hell is going on here?' demanded Biff, to no one in particular.

oooooooooo

As Marty was heading over to the Courthouse Mall, he heard some elderly man proclaim: 'Save the clock tower!'

The elderly man then approached Marty and, holding out some pad, said, 'Hey kid, thumb a hundred bucks, will ya? Help save the clock tower.'

'I... Sorry, no,' stammered Marty.

'Come on, kid,' the elderly man protested, 'That's an important historical landmark.'

'Look, some other time,' said Marty, as he turned to walk away.

'Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago,' the elderly man continued.

Then where Goldie Wilson III's advert was earlier, a 'Sportsflash' holo-announcement started. It said that the Chicago Cubs had beaten the Miami Gators in the World Series.

'Wait a minute,' gasped Marty, shocked. 'Cubs win World Series - against Miami?'

'Yeah, something, huh?' asked the elderly man. 'Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs.'

'No, I just meant, Miami...' Marty started to say, then he thought of something. 'What did you just say?'

'I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies!' repeated the elderly man, as he began to walk away.

Marty then had an idea, as he headed off for the Blast From The Past antique store.

oooooooooo

At the antique store, the saleswoman took the almanac from the window and gave it to Marty.

'Now, this has an interesting feature,' the saleswoman was saying to Marty. 'It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers, of course that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's, it's called a Dustbuster'

oooooooooo

As Marty was looking at his purchase outside, Doc arrived in the DeLorean, hovering over the shop.

'Marty!' shouted Doc.

'I can't lose!' Marty exclaimed.

'Marty, up here!' called out Doc, then he whistled.

Marty turned around, and he saw Doc. He asked, 'Doc, what's going on?'

'Stand by,' Doc instructed. 'I'll park over there.'

oooooooooo

As Biff left the cafe, he heard the boy who appeared to be Marty Junior saying, 'Yeah, all right. Hey, right on time.'

'A flying DeLorean? I haven't seen one of those in...' Then realizing something, Biff muttered, '... thirty years.'

Calvin Jr then left the Cafe, accidentally bumping into Biff.

'Sorry, excuse me, sorry,' Calvin Jr mumbled.

Calvin Jr went out into the road - and a car almost hit him. It beeped its horn at him.

'Don't drive tranked, low-res, scuzzball!' shouted Calvin Junior.

Then Biff sneaked up behind the DeLorean, and he listened in - unseen by either Marty or Doc.

oooooooooo

When Marty was in the DeLorean, he said 'hi' to Einstein, Doc's sheepdog.

'I left him in a suspended animation kennel,' Doc explained. 'Einstein never knew I was gone!'

Then, after getting out of the DeLorean, Doc shouted, 'Marty! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here? Where is Calvin?'

'Oh, yeah, Doc,' replied Marty. 'Listen, my kid showed up - all hell broke loose.'

'I was afraid of this!' gasped Doc. 'Because I used it on Calvin Jr first, there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Damn!'

Then Marty looked at the USA Today newspaper. 'Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this! It's changing!'

The newspaper was changing from 'Look-Alike Cousins Arrested' to 'Gang Arrested'. The picture of Marty Junior and Calvin Junior changed to one of Griff and his gang. At the Courthouse, Griff and his gang were being led away by the cops. Doc looked at them through his futuristic binoculars.

'Get off, go on!' shouted the blonde.

'I was framed!' insisted Griff.

'Why, yes! Yes, of course!' exclaimed Doc. 'Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore, your son and nephew won't go with him tonight - and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered - and this is the proof! Marty, we've succeeded - not exactly as I'd planned, but no matter. Let's go find Calvin and go home!'

Marty greeted Einstein again, 'Hi, Einie - hi, buddy!'

Marty then picked up the almanac in its bag, but the book fell out and landed at Doc's feet.

'What's this?' asked Doc.

'Uh, it's a souvenir, a book,' stammered Marty.

'50 years of Sports Statistics. Hardly recreational reading material Marty,' protested Doc.

'Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, er, a little info on the future?' Marty asked, defensively. 'Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets.'

'Marty!' shouted Doc. 'I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain. The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?'

'Hey, Doc, I'm all for that!' said Marty, defensively. 'What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?'

'I am going to put this in the trash!' Doc said, with authority. Doc ran over to the alleyway, and put the almanac into a moving bin.

'Okay, Marty,' Doc said, with a sigh. 'Do you have any idea where Calvin went?'

'No, not really,' said Marty, shaking his head. 'The last thing I know is that he and my future son were on chasing away from Griff's gang on some flying boards.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'I wondered if Calvin followed your son over to your future home. I remember that your parents were coming over to visit tonight. Calvin could conceivably encounter his future self, the consequences of that could be disastrous.'

'Doc, what do you mean?' asked Marty.

'I foresee two possibilities,' explained Doc. 'One - coming face-to-face with himself thirty years older could put him into shock, and he could simply pass out. Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worse case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy.'

'Well, that's a relief,' Marty said, somewhat sarcastically.

'Let's go!' urged Doc. 'I sure hope we find Calvin before he finds himself!'

Doc looked at a sign which gives information on the skyway. It said "Skewed on Skyway C25".

'The skyway's jammed, it's going to take us forever to get there,' groaned Doc. 'Well, let's go!'

oooooooooo

After Doc and Marty took off in the DeLorean, Biff opened the door, saw the almanac, and picked it up.

'So, Doc Brown invented a time machine,' Biff muttered, to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

_October 21, 2015  
5:50 PM PST_

As Marty Jr and Calvin had arrived at Marty Jr's home in Hilldale, Marty Jr had pressed his thumb to a panel next to the front door, and it opened.

'Welcome home, Marty Jr,' spoke a computerized voice.

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' called Marty Jr.

A teenage girl ran downstairs and shouted, 'Marty! Calvin! Where have you guys been?'

'Please, Marlene,' said Marty Jr, with a sigh. 'We just got home. Can we unwind a bit first?'

'Fine, whatever,' replied Marlene, with a shrug. 'Mom and Dad aren't home, yet. Mom probably won't home for awhile, yet.'

Marty Jr then turned to Calvin, and asked, 'So, Cal, shall we go watch some TV?'

'Sure, yeah, I guess,' replied Calvin. He was somewhat curious of what television might be like in the future. Calvin then looked into a window, which contained a picture of a nice garden. _That's awesome_, Calvin thought.

Then a computerized voice from the window said, 'Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: You're tuned to the Scenery Channel'

_Scenery Channel, eh?_ Calvin thought, impressed.

Just then, the doorbell rang at the front door. Marlene reached the door first, and opened it. _It's my mom_, thought Calvin. She looked much older, but she appeared to still be in good health.

'Grandma Lorraine!' shouted Marlene.

'Sweetheart!' gasped Lorraine, giving Marlene a kiss. 'Mmm, hi!'

'What happened to Grandpa?' asked Marlene, with concern.

'Oh, he threw his back out again,' replied Lorraine.

Calvin stared at his older father, confused. He didn't understand how being hovered upside down was supposed to help Geoge's back. Other than his back, though, George appeared to be in good health.

'How's Grandad's little pumpkin?' asked George.

'How did you do that?' asked Marlene. 'How did he do that?'

'Oh, out on the golf course,' replied George.

'Are your folks home yet?' asked Lorraine. 'I bought pizza for everyone.'

As Lorraine held up the pizza, which was wrapped in an aluminum Pizza Hut wrapper, Calvin stared at it. He didn't understand how such a small pizza was supposed to feed everyone.

'Oh, who's going to eat all that?' asked Marlene.

'Oh, I will!' replied George.

oooooooooo

'Damn this traffic!' muttered Doc. 'Calvin, that is old Calvin, is supposed to arrive to your future home around now. I hope we're not too late.'

Then Doc looked through his goggles.

'What is it?' asked Marty, concerned. 'What's the matter, Doc?'

'For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us. Weird.'

oooooooooo

Lorraine was changing the scenery on the window. 'I can't believe this window is still broken,' muttered Lorraine, as she changed it from an Eastern garden to a sunset to New York at night to a mountain.

'Well, when the scene screen repairman called Daddy a chicken,' Marlene explained, 'Daddy threw him out of the house, and now we can't get anybody to fix it.'

'Look how worn out this thing is!' grumbled Lorraine, as she lifted the scene screen up like a shade to reveal the real window with the house next door shown through it. 'Your father's biggest problem, Marlene, is that he loses all self-control when someone calls him chicken. How many times have we heard it, George? Mom...'

'... I can't let them I'm chicken!' mimicked George and Lorraine, simultaneously.

'Well, you're right,' said George. 'Well, you're right!'

'About thirty years ago,' said Lorraine, 'your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken - and he ended up in an automobile accident.'

'Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?' asked Marlene.

_Automobille accident?_ Calvin thought, concerned. He knew he had to warn Marty of this. It seemed like no matter how often he tried to tell his twin that choosing to not do stupid stunts on a dare does not make you a chicken - it seemed like Marty just never listens. _Why didn't Doc tell us about this?_ Calvin thought.

oooooooooo

'All right, Einie,' said Doc, 'let's find Calvin!'

'I don't believe it, I live in Hilldale!' Marty said, excitedly. 'This is great! Way to go, McFly!'

'Marty, stay here, change clothes,' Doc told Marty. 'I need you on holler.'

'Come on, Doc,' insisted Marty. 'I wanna check out my house!'

'We can't risk you running into your older self,' explained Doc. 'Come on Einie. Let's go!'

As Doc left with Einstein, he asked, 'Where's Calvin?'

'Hilldale? This is bitching!' declared Marty, as he took off his jacket.

oooooooooo

Biff got out of the taxi, and he walked to the taxi driver's window. The driver had a parrot on his shoulder. The driver also brought out a gadget, which was adding Biff's fare.

'One Seven Four Point Five Zero,' remarked a computerized voice from the gadget.

'That'll be 174.50,' said the taxi driver.

'Here,' said Biff, as he put his thumbprint on the taxi driver's gadget.

'Careful, old timer,' said the taxi driver. 'This is a rough neighbourhood.'

'Just give me the receipt,' said Biff.

'Here it is,' said the taxi driver.

'Hello? How about a tip?' asked the parrot. Then, after Biff refused to give a tip, the parrot laughed derisively.

oooooooooo

'That accident caused a chain reaction of events which sent Marty's life straight down the tube,' Lorraine was explaining. 'If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very different. The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand - and he wouldn't have given up on his music. And he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself. I think the real reason your mother married him, was because she felt sorry for him. Such a sweet girl.'

'This has got to be a nightmare,' groaned Calvin.

'Are you all right, Cal?' asked Lorraine, concerned.

'Well, uh, I, uh,' Calvin mumbled, 'aren't you being rather mean to Marty - er, Uncle Marty?'

'I'm just telling it as it is,' insisted Lorraine, frankly.

'You do still love Uncle Marty, though, don't you?' asked Calvin.

'Now what kind of question is that?' Lorraine asked, shocked. 'Of course I love your Uncle Marty! He will always be my son. It's just that, well, I am rather disappointed in him. His future looked so promising, and then he lost everything. So, yeah, I do wish things could be different - but that doesn't mean that I don't love your Uncle Marty.'

'Sure, fine, whatever,' mumbled Calvin. 'It's just that you were talking about Jennifer like you thought she could marry someone better - like Marty wasn't good enough for him.'

'Oh, was I?' asked Lorraine, her face turning red. 'Uh, yeah, I guess I was. Me and my careless mouth. Look, I'm sorry about what I said, okay? I didn't mean to come off sounding like I thought badly of my own son. It's just that I do worry about Jennifer, because she has been getting tranked on a daily basis.'

'Uh, oh, okay,' mumbled Calvin. 'It's not fair to blame everything on Marty, though. I'm sure he tries to be the best person he can be. It's just that being called 'chicken' happens to be his sore spot.'

'My goodness, Calvin!' exclaimed Lorraine. 'You're right. Maybe I have been too down on Marty. It looks like your old man raised you up right, to show compassion for others. Calvin Sr was always such the compassionate guy. He really was close to his twin bother - and they were always this close.' Lorraine held up her right hand, with her index and middle finger crossed.

'I was always shocked that you and Marty Jr were born within two weeks of each other, and that you guys look just like each other. I guess you boys really do take after your fathers,' said George, with amusement.

'Oh, yeah, Gramps,' Marty Junior put in. 'We like pretending to be twins, right, Cal?'

'Oh, yeah, of course,' replied Calvin, somewhat dazed. Everything around him seemed so surreal.

Just then a computerized voice called out, 'Welcome home, Marty!'

'Hey, hey, hey, Dad's home!' called out an older Marty. 'That's right, he's home! Dad's home!'

'Lord of the manor,' continued the computerized voice.

'Hello, hello,' called out Marty.

_What the heck?_ Calvin thought, confused.

'King of the castle,' added the computerized voice.

'Hello,' Marty repeated, looking at something on the wall. 'What the hell is this?'

'Lithium mode on,' said a female computerized voice.

'That's better, damn kids,' grumbled Marty.

As Calvin had a good look at his twin's older self, he thought, _Boy, Marty doesn't look too hot. Does my older self look like that, too?_


	7. Chapter 7

_October 21, 2015  
6:15 PM PST_

Lorraine decided that it was time to make dinner. She grabbed the dehydrated pizza from the aluminum package, and set it into the centre of a pizza pan.

'Hey, pizza!' exclaimed Marty Jr.

'All right, just wait,' said the elder Marty.

'Grandma, can you just shove it in my mouth?' asked Marty Jr, laughing.

Calvin laughed at his nephew's joke.

The elder Marty, however, was not amused. 'Don't you be a smart ass!'

'Oh, great, it's the atrocity channel,' said Marty Jr, rather sarcastically.

Calvin looked from the elder Marty to Marty Jr, and back. It seemed like his twin's future self and his future nephew didn't get along too well.

Lorraine put the pizza into a Black and Decker Hydrator, and she said, 'Hydrate level four please.'

After four seconds, Lorraine removed the pizza from the oven. It was bigger. _That's totally awesome!_ Calvin thought, impressed.

'Mmm,' remarked Lorraine.

'Is it ready?' asked Marty Jr.

Lorraine puts the pizza on the table, and said, 'Here you go!'

The elder Marty, Marlene, Marty Jr, and Calvin all took a slice. Marlene was wearing a pair of television/telephone goggles.

'Oh, boy! Oh, boy, Mom - you sure can hydrate a pizza,' said Marty, as he took a bite. 'Now I'm sorry I missed that whole thing.'

'Now I'm just worried about Jennifer,' said Lorraine. 'Why isn't she home yet?'

'I'm not sure where Jennifer is, Mom,' said Marty, as he poured some juice for himself, Marty Junior, and Calvin. 'Should have been home hours ago, and I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days.'

'Hey, fruit - fruit, please!' said Marty Jr. After the fruit thing came down, Marty Jr added, 'Thank you.'

'Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?' asked Lorraine, concerned.

'Oh, yeah, great, Mom,' replied Marty. 'We're like a couple of teenagers, ya know.'

Just then, the phone rang on Marlene's goggles. 'Dad, telephone,' called Marlene. 'Its Needles.'

'All right,' said Marty. 'Well, I'll take it down in the den. Excuse me.'

'Retract,' Marty Jr said to the fruit machine, as he pushed it a bit.

_Needles, eh?_ Calvin thought. _Either Marty and Needles are friends in the future, or else..._ Calvin could not bring himself to finish that thought, as it was too terrible to think about.

'Are you all right, Cal?' Marty Jr asked, concerned.

'Well, it's just that Needles, uh, well...' stammered Calvin.

'Oh, you're worried about my dad, aren't you?' asked Marty Jr, smiling. 'It seems like he has lost his humour throughout the years. Your dad has told me all about how my dad was real easy-going back when he was young - just that being called 'chicken' has always been a sore spot for him. I do feel sad about my dad, really I do.'

Marty Junior looked like he was about to cry. Calvin tenderly touched Marty Jr's shoulder and said, 'I understand how you feel, bud. Life hasn't been very fair to your dad, has it? Ma - er, Grandma does seem to be rather down on him. I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm - but you've heard how she basically implied that your dad wasn't good enough for Jennifer. I mean, it's bad that your mom gets, uh, tranked, on a daily basis. I wish I could do something to make both of your parents happy.'

'Thanks, buddy,' said Marty Jr, softly, blinking back tears. 'I regret that I do often get impatient with Dad - and I should try to be more understanding. It's just that I, uh, well, I sometimes feel like Dad doesn't really love me - or even like me, for that matter.'

Then Marty Jr couldn't take it anymore - and he began to cry. 'Oh, Cal, why does life have to be so unfair?' sobbed Marty Jr. 'I do love my parents - really, I do! I just wish they weren't so messed up! I wish we could be a real family! I would we could enjoy doing the same things that other families enjoy doing. I, uh, uh...'

Marty Jr was sobbing so hard, he could speak anymore. Marlene, listening in on the conversation, also began to cry. Calvin himself had tears in his eyes. _Marty does not deserve this_, Calvin thought, sadly. I have to warn Marty to not race Needles. I can't believe that Doc didn't mention any of this to us. Calvin gave Marty Jr a big hug, and let Marty Jr cry on his shoulder. Calvin struggled to fight back his own tears. _I must be strong_, Calvin thought.

'Well, kids,' said Lorraine, sympathetically. 'I wish I could make things better for you guys, but it's impossible to turn back time and undo the past. Life just doesn't work that way. Marty and Marlene, maybe you could try explaining to your dad how you feel. I must admit that I myself was not so supportive of your father.'

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Lorraine opened up the door. It was future Calvin and Calvin Jr. Lorraine fainted.

'What the hell is going on here?' gasped Calvin Jr, as he looked from Calvin to Marty Jr and back. 'Why is there someone else here who looks like Marty and I?'

'Relax, son,' urged the elder Calvin, with obvious recognition. 'The third boy is, I believe, my inner child. I believe he was a guardian angel sent down to us from heaven.'

Calvin perked up, and said, 'Yeah, that's exactly what I am. You see, I was sent here to prevent your son and nephew from taking Griff up on his so-called 'opportunity'. You see, if I hadn't come here, your son and nephew would have been jailed for 15 years for robbery. Because I was here, though, that never happened - and now Griff and his gang have been arrested, instead.'

'Oh, so that explains why you took a stand against Griff?' asked Marty Jr, wiping away his tears. 'Well, whoever you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.'

Marty Jr hugged Calvin. Then Calvin Jr hugged Calvin. Then the elder Calvin hugged his younger self. _Whew, is that freaky or what?_ Calvin thought. _I have just, in a sense, hugged myself!_

Then future Marty ran back into the kitchen and said, 'Well, everyone, I finally did it!'

'Did what?' everyone gasped.

'Told off Needles,' replied Marty. 'I told him that I was not going to let him scan my card. I heard you guys talking out here. I mean, you were pretty loud.' Then Marty turned to his son and hugged him. 'I'm so sorry for hurting you, Junior. Maybe it's not too late to make a change.' Then Marty hugged Marlene. 'I should have told Needles off a long time ago, at least as far back as when he challenged me to that drag race. I'm sorry, kids.'

Calvin silently cheered for his twin.

oooooooooo

Doc and Marty, with Einstein, were hiding outside of the kitchen of their future home. 'My heart really broke for my future son,' declared Marty. 'When I heard him crying, my heart broke for him.'

'Now you see why you cannot lose self-control whenever people call you a name?' Doc asked, gently.

'Yeah, yeah, sure,' stammered Marty. 'Say, Doc, why didn't you tell me about this? You said that I turned out fine in the future!'

'Look, Marty, I'm sorry,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm not exactly an experienced time traveller. Besides, I would have told you about it, eventually. I just had to think of a way to tell you about it, without giving away too much about your future.'

'Yeah, okay, Doc,' mumbled Marty. 'I guess I understand.'

'Well, we'd better come in and get Calvin - and go back home,' suggested Doc. 'Why don't you come in, and say that you were also sent from heaven to help the family?'

'Sure, you're the doc, Doc,' replied Marty.

Then Marty rang the doorbell of his future home.

Marlene answered the door, and said, 'Well, let me guess, you were also sent down from heaven to help us, right?'

'Of course,' said Marty smiling. Then he ran up to Marty Jr and gave him a big hug. They embraced for a long time, until Marty Jr reluctantly let go. Then he embraced Calvin Jr. Then he embraced his future self. Then, he finally hugged Calvin, his twin and very best friend in the world.

'Well, everyone,' said Marty, 'My assistant and I have to return to heaven now - so that we can get our wings.' Then looking at his future self, Marty added, 'It's not too late to change and improve your life. So I will now say farewell and wish you Godspeed.'

'Thanks!' whispered the elder Marty, smiling.

'You, too, Junior and Junior,' Marty said to his future son and nephew. 'Do not be afraid to take a stand and make the most of your life.'

Marty then gave one last hug to Marty Jr - while Calvin embraced Calvin Jr.

'Have a good life, both of you!' Marty said, encouragingly.

'Yeah, and have a good future,' added Calvin.

Then Marty and Calvin left the house.

'Are you boys ready to go back, now?' asked Doc.

'For sure!' Marty and Calvin replied, simultaneously. 


	8. Chapter 8

_October 21, 2015  
6:45 PM PST_

After Doc, the twins, and Einstein had boarded the DeLorean - Doc then inputted October 26, 1985 9:00 PM into the time panel. Then Calvin noticed something a bit off about the time panel.

'Doc! Doc!' shouted Calvin. 'Quick! Look at the Last Time Departed panel!'

'Wha-what?' asked Doc, then he took a close look at the time panel - which read November 12, 1955 6:38 PM. 'Great Scott! This can't be right at all. We didn't come here from 1955.'

'Exactly,' said Calvin. Then Calvin pulled up some items that were next to him. It was a bag with a receipt in it, for a sports almanac - and there was also the top of Biff's cane.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Biff must been listening to us.'

'That son of a bitch stole my idea!' Marty cried out.

'Uh, well, anyway,' suggested Doc, 'I suppose we'd better head back to 1955 - and take the almanac away from Biff.'

'Right,' agreed Marty. 'I mean, I am most decidedly not curious to see what the world would be like with super-rich Biff in it.'

'I'm sure it would be a living nightmare,' agreed Calvin.

'Well, 6:30 PM on November 12, 1955 should be early enough to arrive,' suggested Doc.

'Say, can't we just prevent Old Biff from giving his younger self the almanac?' asked Marty.

'No,' said Doc, 'you're not thinking fourth dimensionally. You must let Old Biff believe that he's succeeded - so that he'll leave 1955, and return the DeLorean back to the future. Otherwise, we run the risk of creating a time paradox, which can unravel the fabric of the time-space continuum - and possibly destroy the universe.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' stammered Marty. 'There's one problem, though. There would be another me running around. That is the night of The Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, after all.'

'You will have to be extremely careful to not let your younger self see you,' explained Doc. Then, with a sigh, Doc added, 'Unbelievable, that old Biff could have chosen that particular date. It could mean that, that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence.'

'Okay, Doc,' said Calvin, with a sigh. 'Can you explain to me now why you only invited Marty to check out the time machine?'

'Fine, I guess now is a good time to tell you,' explained Doc. 'You see, when Marty went back to visit 1955, he went to visit my younger self - so that he could get back to the future. So, fourth-dimensionally speaking, I have met Marty many years before either of you have met me. Do you understand?'

'No, I'm all confused,' said Calvin, sighing. 'Please explain.'

'Okay, first of all, Cal - you need to be thinking fourth dimensionally, in order for this to make any sense to you,' explained Doc.

'I think I get what you're saying,' Calvin said. 'Go on.'

'Okay, when Marty had gone back to 1955, he went to seek help from my younger self - because he had no plutonium to return to the future,' explained Doc. 'So, from my point-of-view, I first met Marty - long before either of you were even born.'

'I think I understand, somewhat,' said Calvin. 'So is this sort of a chicken-and-egg scenario?'

'From my standpoint, yes - from Marty's standpoint, no,' answered Doc.

'Okay, now you lost me,' said Calvin, with a sigh.

'How do I explain this to you?' asked Doc, with a sigh. 'Okay, remember how this morning, Marty didn't remember who you were?'

'What a minute!' exclaimed Calvin. 'Do you mean to say that this Marty came from an alternate reality? Have I lost my twin?'

'Calvin,' Marty chimed in, 'I'm now starting to have memories of growing up with you. I'm starting to have two sets of childhood memories. Come to think of it, I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' from the original timeline that I came from.' Then, turning to Doc, Marty added, 'How am I going to keep two sets of memories straight?'

'Just give it time, Marty,' said Doc. 'You'll get used to it, I'm sure.'

'Well, that's a relief,' sighed Calvin. 'I was so worried that I might have lost my twin forever! So, Marty, I didn't exist in the timeline that you came from?'

'Unfortunately, no,' answered Marty, with a sigh. 'I'm also happy to start having memories of growing up with you - and us being very best friends. Although, I do remember how you were initially jealous of my relationship with Jennifer.'

'Goodness! You remember that, now?' asked Calvin. 'I mean, I'm happy that your memories are coming back - but this was such an embarrassing time for me. I guess I was so worried that you would be so busy with Jennifer - that you wouldn't have time for me anymore.'

'Yeah, well, that's in the past, now,' Marty said, with a sigh.

'So, Doc,' continued Calvin, 'what were you saying now - about why I wasn't invited along for the revelation of your new project.'

'Okay, I guess I should cut to the chase,' said Doc. 'Because Marty was already in 1955, but you weren't - it would have created a time paradox to have both of you return to 1955. You see, I didn't exactly let Marty go back to 1955. It's just that yesterday also happened to be the same night that the Libyan Nationalists, who I had made a bargain with to steal plutonium for me, had found me - and tried to shoot me dead. So I had to pretend that I was dead, so that Marty would run away from the Libyans in the DeLorean - and return to 1955. That is when the Marty from the old timeline had merged with the Marty of this timeline.'

'What is this about making a bargain with Libyan Nationalists?' asked Calvin, confused. 'Aren't they a terrorist group?'

'Well, yeah, they are,' Doc replied, blushing a bit, 'and I don't quite understand why the me of the old timeline would actually do such a thing. The only reason why I did was for the events to take place in the same way as they did in the old timeline. Marty had brought back a video from the old timeline - so I had watched my older self from the future. Also, Marty had written me a note, warning about the Lybian Nationalists. Initially, I tore up the note - worrying that knowing too much about my future would create a time paradox. I eventually relented, and taped the letter back together. I was so glad that I did. I mean, poor Marty! He had already lost me once - and he was worried that he would lose me again. When I heard Marty crying, thinking that I was dead, my heart really ached for him. I feel so bad about putting him through that trauma. I should have sensed his desperation back in 1955 - but I was too stubborn. I guess I didn't realize just how close Marty was to my future self.'

Marty was blinking back tears, as he remembered how grief-stricken he was when Doc tore up the letter, and how he couldn't catch Doc in time. If Doc never did read the letter, then... A tear slid down Marty's cheek.

'Awww, Marty,' sighed Doc, as he dabbed at the tear that slid down Marty's cheek with his index finger. 'I am so sorry! I wish I wasn't so stubborn. I wish I never tore up the letter!'

'Well,' said Marty, with a sigh, 'I'm so happy that you finally did decide to tape the letter together. There's no telling what I would have done, if you had turned up dead.'

'Okay, I guess I understand now, Doc,' said Calvin. 'Thanks for explaining.'

'Well, boys, shall we head back to 1955, now?' asked Doc.

'Sure,' replied Marty and Calvin, simultaneously.

The time display suddenly changed to JAN 01 1885 12:00 AM.

'Damn, gotta fix that thing!' groaned Doc as he banged it, and it changed back to NOV 12 1955 06:00 AM. 'All right, time circuits on. Marty, Calvin, Einie - brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc began to pilot the DeLorean onto the skyway, until he got up to 88 miles per hour - then, just as they were about to pass a floating sign, the DeLorean broke the time barrier.


	9. Chapter 9

_ November 12, 1955  
6:30 PM PST_

As the time travellers broke the time barrier, and headed in 1955, Doc parked the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates billboard - the same place where Marty had parked the car a week earlier.

'Ah, this is heavy, Doc,' said Marty, with a sigh. 'I mean it's like I was just here yesterday.'

'You were here yesterday, Marty,' Doc reminded Marty. 'You were. Amazing, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Marty, with a weary sigh.

'So we're in 1955, now?' asked Calvin. 'I've always wanted to visit this era.'

'Now, Cal,' chided Doc, gently. 'We're not here on a pleasure trip. We are here to grab the almanac from Biff. Now, if my calculations are correct, Biff from 2015 should be leaving in seven minutes and 12 seconds. Then you guys go into town, and track down Biff and tail him. Also, you two must try to keep your distance from each other, and not let Marty's younger self see either of you. Got it?'

'Got it!' Calvin and Marty replied, simultaneously.

'Remember that your name is Calvin Klein,' Doc reminded the twins.

'Wait a minute!' gasped Calvin. 'Marty is the Calvin Klein that our parents have been talking about all those years? This is heavy, all right!'

'I'm sure that's why our parents named you Calvin,' said Marty, with realization. 'My mom saw my purple underwear, and she thought that my name was Calvin Klein - but I insisted on being called Marty. So because we're twins - well, I'm sure you can guess the rest.'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' gasped Calvin. 'Way heavy! It seems so surreal that this Calvin Klein that our parents told us about all this years was really you - and you just returned from 1955 yesterday.'

'Okay, boys,' said Doc, 'Once Old Biff has gone, grab the almanac any way you can. Remember that our futures depend on this!'

'You don't have to remind me of that, Doc!' protested Marty.

'Here are some binoculars and a walkie-talkie for each of you - so we can all keep in contact,' said Doc. 'I'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self.'

'Your other self?' asked Marty, confused.

'Yes! There are now 2 of me here,' Doc explained, 'and there are 2 of you here. Well, actually three, counting Calvin.'

'Hey, now, Doc,' protested Calvin, 'I'm not just another Marty! I'm my own person!'

'Right, of course,' agreed Doc. 'I just meant that, as far as everyone else here in concerned, there is only one of you here.'

'Can't I just pretend to be Calvin Klein's twin?' asked Calvin. 'Maybe I could be Marvin Klein?'

'No, that could create a paradox,' protested Doc. 'Remember that Marty's younger self is also here. If someone mentions a Marvin Klein to Marty's younger self, that could create a paradox.'

'Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't think of that,' mumbled Calvin.

'Anyway, as I was saying,' Doc explained, 'The other me is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me that helps the younger Marty get back to 1985! Marty, remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?'

'Yeah,' answered Marty.

'That event doesn't happen for over three hours, so you must be very careful not to run into your other self,' explained Doc. 'This goes for you, too, Calvin. Let me give you guys some money.' Doc then reached into his briefcase to pull out some money, and continued, 'Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourselves some 50's clothes.'

'Check, Doc,' replied Marty and Calvin, simultaneously.

'Something inconspicuous!' Doc called after the twins.

oooooooooo

At the clothing store, Marty was going to pick out a leather coat, some sunglasses and a hat - but Calvin had stopped him.

'Marty, that is hardly inconspicuous!' Calvin protested. 'When Doc gives us an order, it's for a reason!'

'Fine, whatever, Cal,' mumbled Marty. 'It's just that everything else here is so boring.'

'Yeah, Marty, but this is the 50s,' argued Calvin. 'Things are different here. We need to blend in with the other teens of this time period.'

'Fine, I guess you're right,' said Marty, with a sigh. 'Still, it's just that I...'

'Come on, Marty!' Calvin insisted. 'We don't have time to stand here and argue. We have a mission to accomplish.'

'Oh, all right,' Marty reluctantly agreed. 'I guess we do have more important things to worry about.'

'Yeah, like restoring our timeline,' Calvin insisted.

oooooooooo

After the twins had finally purchased some inconspicuous '50s clothing and left the store, Marty and Calvin then parted ways, and they went looking for Biff. Calvin headed off for the school, while Marty looked for Biff's home.

'Doc, come in, Doc,' called Marty, on his walkie-talkie, 'this is Marty, over.'

'Roger Marty, this is Doc,' Doc answered. 'Are you there?'

Marty looked through the binoculars. He was looking at a house, filled with garden ornaments and a sign - No Trespassers - Violators Will Be Prosecuted. This Means You! _Wow, so this is where Biff lives, eh?_

'Yeah Doc, I'm at the address,' replied Marty, looking at the front door. 'It's the only Tannen in the book, but I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here.'

Just then, Marty saw Biff heading out of the garage to un-padlock the lock. Then Biff seemed to have forgotten something - probably his almanac - and he ran back into his house. As Biff went into the house, Marty sneaked into the back of Biff's car - and lay down low, to avoid being seen. The almanac was not to been seen in the car.

'Doc, it is Biff's house,' Marty told Doc, on the walkie-talkie 'I'm on him. Over.'

'Biff! Biff, where're you going now?' called an elderly lady's voice, possibly Grandma Tannen.

'I told you, Grandma,' Biff replied, huffily, 'I'm going to the dance!'

'When are you coming home?' asked Grandma Tannen.

'I'll get home when I get home!' Biff huffed.

'Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!' shouted Biff's grandmother.

Biff then stepped into the car, set his almanac on the dashboard, then drove off. He did not notice Marty in the back of the car.

'Doc, Doc,' whispered Marty, on the walkie-talkie, 'I'm in the back of Biff's car. He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. When Calvin and I parted ways, he headed off to the school.'

'I'm hiding in the men's room,' called out Calvin.

'The book is on Biff's dashboard,' continued Marty. 'I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school.'

'Marty! Calvin!' called out Doc, 'You must be extremely careful not to run into Marty's younger self.'

'My younger self?' asked Marty, confused.

'Yes! Remember, your mother is at that exact same dance with you! Yeah!'

'Yeah, this could get heavy, Doc,' proclaimed Marty.

'Yeah, I totally concur,' added Calvin. 'Not only that, but I suppose the current Marty and I need to keep our distance from each other, right?'

'That is correct,' replied Doc. 'Whatever happens, you must not let Marty's younger self see either of you. The consequences could be disastrous.'

'I don't doubt it, Doc,' Calvin replied.

oooooooooo

'Excuse me, sir, called a familiar-sounding voice. Doc turned around, and noticed that it was his younger self from 1955. 'Yes, you with the hat.'

'Who me?' asked the elder Doc.

'Yes, be a pal and hand my five-eighths wrench out of that toolbox,' the younger Doc requested.

'Five-eighths?' asked the elder Doc, keeping his back to his younger self. 'Don't you mean three-quarters?'

'Why, you're right,' exclaimed the younger Doc.

'I presume you're conducting some sort of weather experiment,' asked the elder Doc.

'That's right,' replied the younger Doc, stunned. 'How did you know that?'

'Oh,' replied the elder Doc, 'I happen to have a little experience in this area.'

'Yes, well, I'm hoping to see some lightning tonight,' explained the younger Doc, 'although the weatherman says there is not going to be any rain.'

'There's going to be plenty of rain all right,' assured the elder Doc. 'Wind, thunder, lightning. It's going to be one hell of a storm.'

'Well, thanks,' replied the younger Doc. 'Nice talking to you. Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future.'

'Or in the past,' mumbled the elder Doc, as he got onto his bike and drove away.

The younger Doc had then noticed a familiar ringing of bells, and he glanced around him a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

_November 12, 1955  
7:15 PM PST_

As Biff pulled up in front of the school, Marty could hear Marvin Berry and The Starlighters playing Night Train. Marty watched Biff walk out the car, and he tried to grab the almanac from Biff's dashboard. Biff then seemed to remember the almanac, and he went back to retrieve it. Maybe hid away just in time.

'Doc, Doc, come in,' Marty called out, on his walkie-talkie.

Marty then noticed something, as he stepped out from the car. He used the binoculars to check. It was his father dancing by himself! George was there, waiting to go and meet up with Lorraine and 'Calvin Klein'. Marty entered the hall and travelled through the dancers. He spotted Biff and his gang drinking liquor - and reading a naughty magazine called Ooh La La. The Almanac was in Biff's pocket. Marty used the binoculars to see Skinhead nudging Biff. Marty saw that Skinhead saw Mr. Strickland watching them. Biff and his gang started to walk off, as Strickland walked up to them. Marty began to follow them. Outside, Marty had spotted Biff and his gang standing on some stairs. Biff was reading something. 3-D is holding a bottle of liquor.

_Well, what do you expect?_ Marty thought. _They are a gang. Of course they're going to do naughty things!_

'Where's that punk, Calvin Klein?' Marty heard Biff asking. _Oh, man, this is like deja vu all over again!_

'How am I supposed to know?' groused Skinhead. 'I ain't his secretary.'

_Damn right you're not!_ Marty thought. Then he barely held back a chuckle at the idea of one of Biff's gang members working for him.

'Well, go find him,' Biff ordered. 'He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!'

_Serves you right, asshole!_ Marty thought, feeling sudden rage at Biff. _Fuck you, Biff!_ Then Marty blushed at what he had thought. Marty was not the kind of person to swear a lot, and he hated the f-word with a passion. Still, with the rage he felt towards Biff...

'There you go, Biff,' said 3-D, as he offered Biff the bottle. Then, as he noticed that Biff wasn't following him, he added. 'You coming?'

'I'm reading,' Biff replied.

Marty tried to contain himself from laughing out loud. _Biff reading? Haha! Yeah, right! As if?_

The gang had then walked past Marty - but no one saw him. Marty then saw a familiar car approach. It was 1955 Doc's Packard - with Marty's slightly younger self and Lorraine inside! Marty turned to Biff. The almanac was in Biff's pocket. He jumped down and fell behind Biff. Biff heard a sound, but didn't think anything of it and went back to his book. Marty almost had the almanac when...

'Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here!' called out Mr. Strickland's voice.

'Why, Mr. Strickland - it's nice to see you, sir,' Biff replied, sarcastically.

'Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?' demanded Mr. Strickland.

'Uh, I wouldn't know,' replied Biff. 'I don't know what liquor smells like, 'cause I'm too young to drink it.'

_What a smart ass!_ Marty thought. _However, it is nice to see Mr. Strickland really laying it onto Biff like that!_

'I see. And what have we here?' Mr. Strickland asked. 'Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?'

'No, it ain't homework,' Biff said, chuckling, 'cause, uh, I'm ain't at home.'

Marty almost laughed, too. _As much as I can't stand Biff, I really do have to him credit for being able to make wisecracks to someone like Mr. Strickland._

Mr. Strickland did not find it so amusing, however, and he pushed Biff.

'You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen,' said Mr. Strickland. 'Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!'

_Wow! Talk about deja vu!_ Marty thought, as he remembered his encounter with Mr. Strickland on the day before travelling back to 1955. Then, feeling somewhat hurt, he thought, _What did I do, though, to make Strickland hate me so much? I'm not a bully like Biff is. I try to be nice to everyone!_ To Marty's horror, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Marty wiped the tear away, and he thought, _No time for that right now, McFly! You have a mission to accomplish._

'Hey, Marty,' a voice whispered. Marty turned around - and he saw that it was his twin brother, Calvin. 'Just lie low and follow me, okay?'

As Marty and Calvin walked by the Packard, they froze beside it.

'Jesus, you smoke, too?' the younger Marty was asking.

'Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!' protested Lorraine.

Marty and Calvin glanced at each other, and rolled their eyes.

'When I have kids,' proclaimed Lorraine, 'I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all.'

'I'd like to have that in writing,' replied the younger Marty.

'So would I,' whispered Calvin, to the current Marty.

'Marty, why are you so nervous?' Lorraine was asking.

'Oh, geez,' gasped Calvin, 'you actually had to go through that, Marty? I guess I don't envy you, after all.'

'Look, Cal, you may be fascinated with the '50s,' replied Marty, 'but I would really miss my '80s rock and roll.'

'Marty, people have lived without rock and roll for thousands of years,' Calvin told Marty.

'Yeah, yeah, I realize that,' sighed Marty, 'but the thing is, _I_ grew up on rock and roll - heck, I even remember dancing to Led Zeppelin when I was four years old - so I personally cannot imagine a life without rock and roll. Know what I mean?'

'Yes, I guess I understand,' replied Calvin, 'but if you grew up in the '40s and early '50s, you wouldn't miss rock and roll - because rock and roll didn't exist back then.'

'Yeah, but I grew up in the '70s and '80s,' replied Marty, 'and I have heard rock and roll my whole life. Heck, I even heard rock and roll when I was a baby.'

'Marty! Marty! Calm down!' gasped Calvin, chuckling. 'Remember, I'm your twin brother. I'm the same age as you are, just two minutes older than you. Besides, I liked Led Zeppelin, too - when I was a little kid. No offence, Marty, but I kind of think you do somewhat lack an imagination. Can't you even imagine how you might have turned out, if you grew up in the '40s and '50s?'

'Uh, no, I guess I can't,' replied Marty. 'I was a kid in the '70s, and I have many fond memories of that decade.'

'Well, I do, too,' insisted Calvin. 'Awww, just forget it! You're obviously too obsessed with rock and roll. I can think of many time periods that I would like to visit - when rock and roll did not exist. You're really going to miss out on a lot, Marty.'

'Now, wait a minute, Cal!' protested Marty. 'I never said that I would not like to visit other eras before the existence of rock and roll - just that I would not like to _live_ in those eras.'

'Fine, whatever, Marty,' sighed Calvin. 'We must go find Biff now, and take the almanac away from him.

'Yeah, yeah, okay, good idea,' stammered Marty. 'That's what we came here for, anyway.'

With neither twin uttering another word, they headed back into the school building. 


	11. Chapter 11

_November 12, 1955  
8:05 PM PST_

Calvin and Marty went outside, to look for Biff.

'All right, McFly,' snarled Biff, 'you're asking for it - and now you're gonna get it.'

'Quick, hide,' whispered Calvin, pulling Marty behind a bush.

Biff stepped out of the car. George tried to punch him - but Biff grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing George to let out cries of pain.

'Stop it, stop it, Biff!'' cried out Lorraine. 'You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!'

Marty and Calvin then stepped out from behind the bushes. George hit Biff in the face - causing Biff to fall down to the floor. George looked at his fist with a 'I can't believe it! I did it!' expression, and then he turned to Lorraine.

'Yes!' shouted Marty.

'There's a fight over here - come on, guys!' called out one of the students.

'Talk about deja vu,' Marty muttered.

'Are you okay?' George as Lorraine, as he helped her up and they walked hand in hand to the gym. A crowd, including younger Marty, had developed. Younger Marty checked his photograph and ran off. Marty went over to Biff, once his parents and his younger self have left.

'Okay, everybody, let's back up now,' called out Marty. "Huh, let's backup, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay, a little bit of air. It's okay. I know CPR, I know CPR.'

Biff then began to woke up.

'Hey...' called out Biff.

'What's CPR?' asked Lester, confused.

Biff woke up, looked at Marty, and said, 'You!'

Marty punched Biff again, knocking him out, then grabbed the almanac out of Biff's jacket.

'He's fine,' said Marty, as he ran off to join Calvin.

'Hey, did you just take his wallet?' called out Lester. 'He just took that guy's wallet!'

'Doc, success,' Marty called to Doc, on his walkie-talkie. 'I got it!'

'Thank goodness!' exclaimed Doc. 'Great, Marty, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym.'

'On the roof, 10-4!' replied Marty.

Marty and Calvin had turned around the corner, and met with Biff's gang.

'Hey, it's him!' called out 3-D.

'Oh, there's two of them,' gasped Skinhead.

Marty knocked out Skinhead, while Calvin knocked out 3-D.

'Hey, punks!' Match snarled at Marty and Calvin. As Match reached out to punch Calvin, Marty kicked him in the shins - then Calvin punched Match in the face, knocking him out.

'Quick, Marty! Let's go!' urged Calvin.

oooooooooo

Just then, Biff was regaining consciousness.

'Where is he?' Biff asked

'Who?' asked Lester.

'Calvin Klein,' replied Biff.

'Who?' asked Lester.

'The guy with the hat. Where is he?'

'Oh,' said Lester, as he pointed towards the gym. 'He went that away.'

Biff ran to the gym.

'I think he took your wallet!' Lester called out, after Biff. Then, after he turned to the crowd, he repeated, 'I think he took his wallet.'

Back in the gym, younger Marty is still playing.

'Quick, hide!' Calvin said to Marty, 'here comes Biff.'

The twins then hid under the table.

After Biff ran into the gym, he muttered, 'How the hell'd he change his clothes so fast?'

Biff began to run up to the stage, where Marty's younger self was playing.

'Holy shit!' groaned Marty, 'He's coming after my younger self!'

'We'll have to stop him,' exclaimed Calvin.

Then the rest of Biff's gang regained consciousness, and they ran up to Biff.

'When he gets down, we're gonna nail him.' Skinhead proclaimed.

Marty and Calvin sneaked up behind the stage. Calvin spotted some sandbags above Biff's gang. The twins climbed the rigging above the stage and slowly crawled across it. Marty saw his younger self playing his guitar solo while he and Calvin, almost hidden, climbed along the top. They are unseen. The twins heard Marvin makes his phone call to his cousin Chuck. Marty and Calvin tried to untie the rope holding up the sandbags.

'Holy shit!' Marty whispered to Calvin. 'Marvin actually called up his cousin while I was playing Johnny Be Goode. This is heavy.'

'That song was not released until 1959,' Calvin replied.

'Holy shit!' exclaimed Marty. 'I didn't even realize that. That could have created a paradox.'

The twins finally finished untying the rope, and the bags fell on Biff and his gang.

'Oomph!' the quartet gasped.

At the point in time, the younger Marty went a bit overboard, and by the time he finished playing some rock music, the dance was silent, looking at him. As the twins climbed back down, the younger Marty looks at the crowd.

'I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet,' proclaimed the younger Marty, 'but your kids are gonna love it.'

Calvin smirked at the current Marty and said, 'Geez, you really are obsessed with rock and roll, aren't you?'

'Yeah, whatever,' mumbled Marty, not in the mood for his twin's joshing.

Then, after the twins left the gym, Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie, and said, 'Hey Doc, success, everything's cool.'

'Great,' replied Doc. 'I'll be landing on the school roof in about one minute.'

The twins exited through the door - as did younger Marty, but he saw Lorraine before he got to the door.

'Lorraine!' called the younger Marty.

'Marty, that was very interesting music,' Lorraine said, as the twins were watching their conversation through the door. 'I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home.'

'Great, good, good, Lorraine,' stammered the younger Marty. 'I had a feeling about you two.'

'I have a feeling, too,' replied Lorraine.

Biff appeared at the door, next to the twins - who were still watching the younger Marty and Lorraine.

'Hey butthead! You think that stupid disguise...' Biff started to say, then gasped, 'What the hell? Two of you?'

Calvin and Marty quickly pounced on Biff, and knocked him out.

The younger Marty exited the gym, slamming the door on his future self's head and causing the current Marty to fall over. Calvin was stunned for a second, then he lifted up the current Marty.

'What the hell was that?' asked Marty.

'Your younger self knocked you out,' explained Calvin. 'Quick, Marty, let's get out of here, now!'

Then the twins headed over to the back of the school, where Doc was hovering his DeLorean.

Doc saw the twins, and told them, 'Quick, boys, burn the almanac.'

Marty put the almanac into the bucket, then he took out a matchbox, lit a match and start to burn the book.

'Mission accomplished!' called out Doc.

Calvin and Marty then high-fived each other.

'Now let's go home!' said Doc.

'Right, Doc, let's get our asses back to the future,' agreed Marty.

Doc and the boys then stepped into the DeLorean. Doc accelerated the gas pedal until it reached 88 miles per hour, then the trio landed back in 1985. 


	12. Chapter 12

_October 27, 1985  
11:15 AM PST_

'Well, we did it, boys!' shouted Doc. 'Here we are! Home sweet home!'

'Wow! That sure has been one hell of a trip!' exclaimed Calvin.

'Look, Doc, say, no offence,' stammered Marty, 'but could we take a little break from time travelling? I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to go on some more time travel trips in the future, but I would just like some time to settle into my new life - and become reacquainted with my twin.'

'Oh, sure, you can,' replied Doc. 'I could go for a little break myself.'

Then the trio stepped into Doc's garage. Doc looked around, and he saw the mess that was created by the exlosion of the amplifier.

'What the hell happened here?' gasped Doc. 'Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up to the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and he started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am not touching the dog food,' Marty insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc. 'I'll take care of that.'

'So, anyway,' said Marty, sighing, 'will I always have two sets of memories - or will my memories of my old life eventually go away?'

'I think you'll always have two sets of memories,' Doc replied. 'After all, your new life is dependant on you travelling back to 1955.'

'Oh, yeah, that's good, I think,' stammered Marty. 'In a way, I don't want to lose my memories of my old life.'

'Right, I understand,' said Doc, tenderly touching Marty's shoulder. 'You know, now that I've finally created the time machine, and have had a taste of time travel - I might spend some time taking a break, and devote myself to studying the other great mystery of the universe, women.'

'Well, good luck with that, Doc,' Marty said, embracing Doc. 'I hope you do find some love someday.'

'Well, that would be nice,' replied Doc, 'but even if I don't, that's not the end of the world. I mean, I still have you and Calvin - and Einstein.'

Marty and Calvin smiled warmly at Doc - Doc smiled back.

'Well, boys, I have some business to attend to,' said Doc. 'I'll see you guys in a few hours.'

'Thanks, Doc,' said Marty, hugging Doc.

Then Calvin also hugged Doc, and said, 'It's been nice travelling around some - but, like Marty, I would also like a little break.'

Then, after Doc left, Marty and Calvin headed back into their home.

oooooooooo

'Feeling all better, now, Marty,' asked Lorraine, as she ran to hug her son. 'I've been so worried about you the other day!'

'Thanks, Mom,' replied Marty, his eyes filling with tears. He realized that, in this old life, his mom rarely ever embraced him. Now, in this new life, his mom was real affectionate. His mom smelled great, too.

'Oh, Marty,' breathed Lorraine, 'are those tears in your eyes? What's wrong?'

'Oh, it's just that I, uh, I had a bad dream last night,' stammered Marty, wiping at his eyes and swallowing hard.

'Oh, would you like to talk about it honey?' as Lorraine, tenderly placing a shoulder on Marty's shoulder.

'Uh, no, not right now,' Marty stammered, as he pulled himself away from his mother's touch. Sympathy always made him cry, and he didn't want to cry right now. 'Calvin and I were, uh, just going to go to my room and chat for awhile.'

'Oh, okay,' replied Lorraine. 'Just know that I'm here for you, if you ever need to discuss anything.'

'Thanks, Mom,' replied Marty, swallowing hard. 'You really are the best!'

'Thanks, sweetie!' called out Lorraine, as Marty and Calvin headed upstairs to Marty's room.

'Mom really is affectionate, isn't she?' Marty asked Calvin. 'I felt bad about brushing her off like that - but I, uh, well, I just didn't want to cry.'

'Aw, Marty,' said Calvin, 'You always were such the sensitive type.'

'Oh, and you're not?' asked Marty, teasingly. 'Hey, you cried for a whole week - when your pet chameleon passed away four months ago.'

'Oh, gee, Marty, you remember that?' asked Calvin blushing. 'Anyway, that was supposed to be a compliment. I can see why Jennifer really loves you. I hope to find someone like Jennifer, someday.'

'Well, thanks, bud,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Trust me, one day you'll find your special someone, too.'

'Are you sure about that?' Calvin asked, doubtfully.

'Of course, I'm sure!' exclaimed Marty, playfully slugging his brother.

Calvin slugged Marty back. Marty then threw a pillow at Calvin, laughingly shouting, 'Pillow fight!'

'I'll get you for that!' exclaimed Calvin, laughingly - as he threw another pillow at Marty.

The pillow fight lasted for about ten minutes, before Marty and Calvin collapsed to the floor, laughing. Calvin then reached over to Marty, to tickle his sides.

'Hey, that tickles!' protested Marty, laughingly - as he tried to retaliate by tickling Calvin in the ribs.

The tickle fight lasted about five minutes. Calvin had manage to overpower Marty for a minute or two, before he finally relented.

'Well, I guess that's enough for now,' said Calvin, sighing. 'Let's go play Nintendo for awhile, shall we?'

'Sure! Let's play Duck Hunt!' said Marty.

'I'd rather play Super Mario Brothers,' replied Calvin, 'but I'll let you play Duck Hunt, first.'

'Thanks, buddy!' called Marty, giving his twin a friendly back slap.

Calvin smiled at Marty. Marty smiled back.

'Let's put some music on the stereo, shall we, bud?' asked Calvin. 'Huey Lewis and The News?'

'Actually, right now, I'd rather listen to Led Zeppelin,' replied Marty.

'Well, okay,' said Calvin, with a smile, 'Zeppelin's always good.'

'That Jimmy Page sure has a lot of talent, doesn't he?' commented Marty. 'I hope to one day be able to play the double-neck guitar, like Jimmy.'

'Oh, I'm sure you will, buddy,' said Calvin, encouragingly. 'After all, music is your forte.'

'Thanks, buddy,' replied Marty. 'Hey, that reminds me! I'd better go send in my audition tape to the record company.'

'Yeah, you should,' agreed Calvin. 'I hope you get discovered, someday.'

'Thanks so much for the encouragement,' replied Marty.

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty and Calvin were taking a cruise, when Douglas Needles and his gang drove up next to them, with their radio blasting loudly. It was playing The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

_Why does this asshole have to have the same taste in music as me?_ Marty groused.

'Hey! The big M,' called out Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'Hey, Needles,' Marty replied, in a friendly voice. Marty believed in being nice to everyone, even if they were punks like Needles.

'Nice set of wheels,' Needles commented. 'Let's see what she can do... next green light.'

'No, thanks!' replied Marty.

'What's the matter?' asked Needles. 'Chicken?'

'McFly!' laughed the rest of Needle's gang.

'Marty, don't!' pleaded Calvin.

Marty pulled onto a lever, and told Calvin, 'Grab a hold of something!'

Needles and his gang cheered, as it looked like they were going to race Marty and his twin.

'Come on!' shouted one of the gang members.

'Get on! Yeah, go!' called Needles.

Marty and Needles kept revving up their engines. When the light turned green, the trucks sped off - but only Needles went forward. Marty's went backward and spun around.

'Argh!' groaned Calvin. Then after he paused, he added, 'Did you do that on purpose?'

'Yeah,' replied Marty. 'You think I was stupid enough to race that asshole?'

Marty and Calvin watched Needles speed ahead. A Rolls Royce pulled out of the next junction, and Needles only just avoided crashing into it.

'Geez!' moaned Marty. 'I would've hit that Rolls Royce.'

Just then, Calvin remembered everything that their mother said in 2015, when Calvin was posing as his son.

'Hey, Marty!' exclaimed Calvin. 'I think we've just altered future history.'

'Yes!' shouted Marty, high-fiving Calvin.

oooooooooo

Later on, Marty and Calvin went over to Doc's garage, and they told him about what had happened.

Doc then said, 'Your future hasn't been written, yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of ya!'

'We will, Doc,' said Marty, smiling.

'Same here,' agreed Calvin, also smiling.

'Just wondering, Doc,' asked Marty. 'If no one's future has been written, yet - then why were so you concerned about what happened to our kids in the future?'

'I was rather inexperienced at that point,' Doc admitted. 'I did take another trip to the future, and your futures looks a lot brighter, now.'

'Did I become a rich rock star?' asked Marty.

''Now, Marty,' chided Doc. 'No one should know too much about their own destiny.'

'But I thought you said the future wasn't written yet,' protested Marty.

'It isn't,' replied Doc. 'Our future is affected by the choices that we make in our life. However, we cannot live by what might happen in the future. We must live for today, plan for the future, and learn from the past.'

'Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense, Doc,' replied Marty.

'I understand, totally,' Calvin added.

'So you still going to dedicate your life to the other great mystery of the universe?' Marty asked, teasingly.

'Well, maybe,' replied Doc, smiling.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
